Love at first sight
by samziful
Summary: She never believed in love at first sight... not until she met him. Rubbish summary, but hopefully better story! Jackson/April AU Fanfic
1. Prologue

**Prologue  
**

April Kepner knew as soon as she saw him, that he was the one for her.  
There was something about him that intrigued her, although she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.  
Maybe it was the way he stood in front of her, all tall and dignified.  
Maybe it was his well spoken voice, or maybe it was his green with a slight hint of blue, eyes.

All she knew, was that she **had** to get to know him.  
Whatever that took...whatever the cost.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N I know it's short and (hopefully) sweet, but I wanted to get at least a small proper chapter down.**

* * *

He came into the coffee shop every day, apart from Tuesday's, she had noticed. Always ordering the same thing; by now she knew what he would ask for, without him even having to say. Of course she couldn't just make the drink without him asking, no that would be odd. And one thing she did not want him to think, was that she was odd.

''What'll it be today, Sir?'' April asked him, her voice a little more softer than usual.  
With his trademark sparkle (as she referred to it, to her friends) he responded with the usual;  
''Coffee with cream and sugar, please.'' followed by that smile she could not help but find adorable.  
''I'll bring it right over.'' She said smiling at him, watching him walk over to his usual table over by the window, overlooking the busy street outside.

* * *

April had been told many times by Matthew, her boyfriend of a year, that she had quite a whiny voice when she talked. So she tried to keep that in mind most of the time when conversing with others.  
Although when it came to Matthew, she made her voice sound even more 'whiny' as he put it, just to annoy him. She didn't know why she still put up with his almost constant digs at her (well she did, but there was nothing she could do about it).

It was what it was...a necessity.


	3. Chapter 2

**One week later**

April woke up around 7am to the sun slightly blinding her eyes. She pulled the covers off of herself and walked into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Then, she went downstairs to make herself a cup of tea before another week of work started. While waiting for the hot water to boil she went into daydream mode.

A few minutes went by and she was suddenly jolted back into the real world by a sizzle and hiss from her stove top kettle, which had started to overflow.

_''Oh shoot!''_ She said out loud to herself.

She opened up one of her kitchen cupboards and pulled out her favorite mug, then she filled it with hot water from the stove, added a camomile teabag and sat down at her kitchen table. She checked the clock, it was 7:45.

_An hour to go until I better get to the shop and open up._ She thought to herself.

Once she had drank her tea, she took herself upstairs to get dressed for the day. By the time she had done all that she had to do, it was time to go. She put her watch on her left wrist and checked the time. It read 8:40am. Perfect timing.  
April got her green khaki jacket and purse out of the downstairs cupboard by the front door, took her keys off the hook and went off to work.

It only took 10 minutes to walk to the store, which was on the main street of town.  
She took the shop key out of her pocket and put it into the lock, and opened the door. She then went into the back room and put her jacket and purse into the safe and locked it up. She then went back though into the main store and opened all of the shutters, flipped the sign on the front door to open and sat herself down on the stool behind the counter...Oh, she almost forgot about her Apron. She got off her stool and removed the apron from underneath the counter, put it over her head and tied it around her back.  
_''How sexy!''_ she thought, and giggled to herself. 

* * *

**2 hours later**

The morning had been pretty slow in the store, even the rush hour flow of customers April usually had, were little to none.  
**_He_** hadn't been in yet either which she found a bit odd, as he was usually one of the first to come in. Not long had she been thinking of him, when she heard the bell on the door chime to notify her a customer had entered the store; it was **_him_**. April felt herself get butterflies in her stomach. Why did he have this effect on her?  
He was always well dressed and today was no exception. He had on a gray suit with a white shirt and a black tie. She had to admit, he looked rather quite attractive. Snapping herself out of the trance she had found herself in, she greeted him with a smile.

''Morning.'' he said, as he came up to the counter to order his drink

''Morning, Sir.'' she replied, feeling her cheeks blush a crimson red color.

''What can I get for you?''

''The usual, thanks.'' he said smiling.  
Then turning around, he headed to his seat. 

A few minutes later, April had put together the order and started to walk over to where he was sitting.  
She was too busy wondering how she could start a proper conversation off and find out his name, when she suddenly felt herself falling.  
Everything went in slow motion and she landed on the floor, on her hands and knees with the drink nowhere to be seen. April quickly realized what had happened and picked herself off the ground. She looked and saw that what was once a white shirt, was now a dirty brown color.

''Oh my gosh, I am so sorry!'' she said, shocked. He stood up, trying to clean up as much mess as he could.

''It's fine, don't worry about it. It's not like I had an important meeting to go to or anything.''  
April noticed a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

''Really, I am so SO sorry, I don't know what happened.'' ''I can be so clumsy at times!''

''Like I said, it's fine. The only problem I have now is that I need to change.'' he laughed, smiling at April.

''Let me get a cloth for you, and see if I can help get rid of some of the stain before it sets in too deep.'' she said with a smile.  
''Follow me.''

''Sarah, could you just keep an eye out in case anybody wants anything?'' she asked her cousin who was sitting on a nearby table.

''Sure thing.''

* * *

April led him into the back room where she found a washcloth in one of the small drawers. She walked up to the sink and put some water and stain remover onto it.  
She turned around and was faced with a shirtless Jackson.

''Oh, Sorry.'' she apologized as she took a step backwards.

He smiled at her, ''Not a problem, my fault.''

''Um, here._''_ she said, handing him the cloth.  
He turned around and put his shirt onto the table and started to gently scrub as much coffee out of it as he could. A few minutes passed and the silence was filled.

''There.'' he said, lifting the shirt up to show April.

''Well, that at least looks a little better, but it's no good to wear.'' she giggled shyly.  
He smiled at her, the sweetest smile she had ever seen. _God, April, cut it out woman!_ she thought to herself.

''Yes, you are right.'' he said, laughing and smiling back at her.

''I may have a t-shirt for you to wear if you want?'' she asked him.

''That would be great, um..?'' he realized that he didn't even know her name.

''Oh.'' she laughed. ''I'm April by the way. We haven't really had a proper introduction.''

''Well April, it's very nice to properly meet you.'' he said smiling. ''I'm Jackson.''  
_So that was his name._ It suited him, she thought.  
There was a few moments of silence and she noticed that he was looking at her with a slight grin. After a few seconds, that felt like forever, she went into the nearby chest of drawers and pulled out a t-shirt she thought would fit him. 

''Here, will this be okay?'' she asked him with a small smile.

''Yeah, I think it will be fine.''

''I feel really bad, can I make it up to you?'' she asked him with a glint in her eye.

''Well, that's not necessary but you can if you really want to.'' he said playfully.  
April suddenly felt slightly flustered and looked to the ground, then she lifted her head up and looked into his eyes.

''I do.'' she said smiling at him.  
She found herself mesmerized by his eyes, she had noticed them before but had never been so close as to see the specks of light brown in those green/blue pools. Shaking herself out of it she gave him a small smile.

''Well, I'd better get back out there and carry on with my day. I hope you have a good one.''

''Yeah you best had, I guess.'' he said, slightly disappointed.

* * *

Jackson followed April back to the front of the store and watched her as she got back to work, clearing up the counter where Sarah had obviously spilled drinks slightly as she made them. April turned around to look at him.

''So, when will you be making it up to me then?'' he asked with a grin.

''Oh er, well.. later? Or Another time, if...if you're too busy.''

''Later will be fine.'' he smiled at her. ''I look forward to it.''

''Me too.''  
They stood there for a few moments, just looking at each other, not saying a word. Then suddenly the silence was broken.

''Bye.''

''Bye..'' 

April watched Jackson as he left the store and suddenly felt all faint. She had to sit down quickly so she grabbed the nearest stool. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she needed to have a rest and a drink of lemon water._  
Did I just arrange a date?! No..I can't of. It isn't a date...is it?!_

Either way, she couldn't wait and willed the hours to go by until she saw him again.


	4. Chapter 3

The clock read 6:30 and April was glad it was the end of her working day. She went into the back, grabbed her book and sat down with a nice glass of wine. She kept a bottle in the fridge at the back of the shop, so that when it had been a busy day like today was, she could have a little tipple and chill out before heading home to her empty house. Well her **almost** empty house; she had Jasper to go home to. Jasper was her tabby cat she had rescued from one of the local animal rescue centers 3 months ago.  
April was glad she had him to have cuddles with, as Matthew had been quite distant over the past few weeks, and now he was overseas for work.  
He had called her when it was time for his lunch break. The phone call had gone something like this:

''Hey Babe.'' Matthew said cheerily.  
''Hey, how are you doing?''  
''Not too bad thanks, gorgeous.''  
''When are you home again?''  
''I've another 4 days here, I just have some little things to sort out and then I will be back.. Have ya missed me?  
''Of course. I always miss you when you go away. Although I should be used to it by now'' ''Have you managed to..''  
''Sorry babe, I gotta go. I'll call you later!''  
''Oh, OK well..''  
Before she could say anything else, he had put the phone down.  
_Always the way, _April sighed glumly.

Putting Matthew to the back of her mind, she wondered what time Jackson would be there. They hadn't arranged a time, so she had no idea.  
It was now 7:15 and Jackson hadn't shown up yet. Maybe he had forgotten? Or maybe he had changed his mind?  
Was it a date? They hadn't called it that, but was it one? Forgetting that minor detail, she untied her hair and let her red curls free. Looking in the mirror, she checked she looked pretty decent. It had been a long day after all.  
Satisfied with her appearance she went back into the main store and sat herself down once more. She kept checking the clock every 10 minutes, and after what seemed like forever, she checked it once more and it was 8pm.  
_''Well I guess he isn't coming back today then''_ she said to herself. She decided to get herself home. She made sure she had turned everything off, put the shop sign to closed and headed towards the door. It was a cold night and she wrapped her coat around her extra tightly. Putting the key in the door to lock it she turned around and there he was.

''I am so sorry I'm late.''

''Oh, that's, OK'' she said, not at all convincingly.

''I guess now I have something to make up to you.'' he laughed.

''I guess you do.'' she said smiling at him.

''As you have locked up, do you fancy getting something slightly stronger than coffee to drink? I imagine that's the last thing you would want to drink after serving it all day. I know a good bar not far from here..Joe's bar. Heard of it? It's pretty well known. ''

''To be honest, I haven't. I don't really do much drinking.''

''Oh, well do you want to go elsewhere then?''

''No, no, it's fine. Joe's it is.'' she said smiling.

Making sure everything was locked up properly, she turned on her heels and they headed off to the bar.

* * *

They soon got to Joe's and it was pretty quiet. There were only a few patrons there. _This will be nice,_ she thought to herself.

''This place seems nice.'' she said to Jackson.

''Yeah, it is pretty great. Friendly staff, good drinks. Can't complain really.'' he said smiling.

''Shall we?'' he asked, pointing to a nearby table.

''Sure.'' she replied, while looking into his eyes. As she did, she felt something she hadn't felt until for a long time...a spark. A spark she hoped would never fade.

''What would you like to drink?'' he asked, curious.

''I'll have a Club Soda, thanks.''

''Coming right up.'' he said with a smile.

There it was again, that spark. Maybe she would need something stronger after all.  
Watching him walk up to the bar and ordering their drinks, she couldn't help but imagine sneaking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist, standing on her tip toes and kissing his neck.  
_Snap out of it! _ she thought to herself.  
He soon returned with their drinks, and placed them on the table.  
''Here you go.'' he said as he pushed April's drink towards her.

''Thank you.'' she said before taking a sip.

At first the conversation was slow and she thought this was going to be a disaster, but soon after it started to flow much better. She really did like him, she definitely would like to do this again.  
''So you grew up on a farm then?'' he asked.

''I did. It was my family's. It was always fun, you know, helping out. Even when it had to be done, I enjoyed it.''

''We have quite a big immediate family. There's myself, mom & dad and my 3 sisters.. They all still live in Ohio but I moved down here, 3 years ago.''

She took a sip of her drink and when she looked up she saw Jackson was looking at her.  
''Oh, um, sorry. I was rambling a bit there, you don't need to know my life history.'' she said, feeling a little embarrassed.

''It's OK, I thought it was cute. I like it when you ramble.'' he said, noticing a red tint appear on her cheeks.

''So, um, How about you. Where did you grow up?'' she asked, interested.

''Oh, I'm Boston born and bread. Our family isn't as big as yours. There is just myself and my father. My,. um, mother left when I was pretty young so it was just me and my  
old man.''

''Oh, I'm sorry to hear that.'' she said genuinely.

''Yeah, me too.''

''So what brings you to Seattle?''

''Oh just work. Nothing more exciting, I'm afraid.''

''What is it you do?'' she asked, before taking another sip of her drink.

''I work for the family business, we're one of the leading pharmaceutical companies. Avery Pharmaceuticals.''

''Oh, so is that here in Seattle or in Boston?'' she said curiously.

''Well the factory is in Boston, but the main offices are here in Seattle. I'm the CEO of the company since my father retired last year. It's been in our family for generations.'' he said, smiling.

Listening to him telling her about himself and his job, she felt so proud of him. They hadn't even known each other long but she was, she was proud of found it hard to not look at his lips, she made sure to look from eyes to lips, so it wouldn't be obvious that she couldn't stop staring at them. She wanted to feel them on her so badly. They were having such a lovely evening that she almost forgot she had to be up for work tomorrow. Looking at her watch, she saw it said 10:30pm.

''Oh darn, I better get home. It'll be another busy day in the store tomorrow.'' she said to him, watching for his reaction.  
Did she see a hint of sadness in his eyes?

''Oh OK, yeah sure.'' he said with a saddened smile.

''But this was nice. I had fun.''

''Yes, yes it was. And me too.''

* * *

Jackson & April finished their drinks, and left the bar quietly. It was a nice clear starry night, her favorite kind.  
''Can I walk you home?'' Jackson asked her hopefully.

''Um, sure'' she said with a smile, slightly unsure. It couldn't hurt, right?

Soon enough they were at April's house. She walked up the steps and Jackson followed her. She put the key in the door and opened it, before turning saying goodbye to him.  
''Thanks again for a nice evening and thanks for walking me home. You didn't need to.'' she said with a smile.

''It wasn't a problem at all.''

There was silence for what seemed like an age, finally she spoke.  
''Well, I best get inside.''

''Yeah, I guess you should.'' he said looking at her.

As she turned around to enter her house, he grabbed her arm lightly and spun her around.  
''I hope you don't mind, but I'd really like to kiss you. May I?'' he asked, eyes darkening with desire.

Before she could give him an answer he leaned forward, lifted her head up and gently kissed her lips. He pulled away, searching her eyes for an answer of whether or not it was OK or not.  
''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I didn't even give you a chance to answer me.'' he said, feeling guilty.

''No, you shouldn't be sorry. I am the one who should be sorry. It's just..well, I have boyfriend, he's called Matthew and..''

She didn't need to say anything else, he understood.

''It doesn't surprise me that you are taken. You are a beautiful woman.''

''I do..I do like you, but I can't..not while I am with Matthew.''

''I understand.'' he said as he backed away.

''Would..would it be OK if I asked for a hug though?'' she asked, hoping he said it was fine.

Jackson nodded. ''Hug away.''

April closed the distance between them, and wrapped her arms around his waist. Jackson put his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly.. She was sure she felt him smelling her hair.  
After what seemed like hours, Jackson pulled back.  
''I guess I will see you tomorrow?'' she asked.

''Oh not tomorrow no. It's Tuesday and I go over to the Boston factory on Tuesday's. That's why I never come to get coffee on that day.'' he said smiling.

''Ah, well that makes sense.''

''I will be in on Wednesday though, so maybe you can make me that coffee you owe me. I promise I will turn up earlier this time.'' he said, smiling.

''Well I'm very glad to hear it.''

''Good night then. Sleep well.'' he said before turning around and walking away.

April turned around to her door and walked inside, shutting it behind her, she slid down to the ground.  
_Did that really just happen?!  
_She didn't know what to think or feel but that kiss..that kiss was so tender and sweet and she had wanted more. She kicked herself for not kissing him back once he had pulled away but she was with Matthew. She wasn't a cheater, she never would do that to him, no matter how much she disliked him at times.  
Checking the clock, she saw it said 11:15 so she took herself up to bed, got under the covers and fell fast asleep thinking about Jackson and that kiss.  
She had wanted him.  
**So** badly.

* * *

April didn't know that Matthew had been sat in his car across the road and had seen everything.  
He was not happy, and boy was there going to be hell to pay.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks in advance for reading this chapter. Also thanks to everyone for the reviews so far.  
Just a little side note; Remember that this is AU, so more often than not side characters will almost be 100% completely different from how they are on the show.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

She hadn't been asleep for very long when a knock at the door woke her. Crawling out of her bed and wrapping her dressing gown around her, she headed downstairs.  
Opening the door she saw Matthew standing there. He didn't look too happy.

''Matthew, what are you doing here? I thought you weren't back for a few more days?'' she asked.  
''The trip got cut short unexpectedly. I thought I'd surprise you.'' he said smiling.  
''Well.'' she laughed. ''You certainly did that.'' ''Come in.''  
He stepped through the door, putting his bags down onto the floor and turning around.  
''Where's my hello kiss then?'' he teased.  
She moved closer to him, standing on her top toes, she went to kiss him on the cheek as he went to kiss her on the lips.  
''Oh, sorry.''  
''What was that?'' he asked confused. ''That's not usually how you kiss me when we say hello.''  
''I really just want to get back to bed, it's been a long day and I'm wiped.'' she replied honestly.  
''I'm sure it has been.'' he said sarcastically.  
''Why are you saying it like that, Matthew?.''  
''Let's just say I have been home longer that I may have made out and I saw you with another man. On the porch.'' ''What was all that about?''  
_Oh crap._ ''That was Jackson, he's a friend.''  
''Really? So you go about saying goodbye to all of your friends with a kiss and a hug?''  
''No..no..I was just..''

He interrupted her with a rough kiss and pushed her against the wall. Holding her wrists and pining her arms above her head.  
''I think you need to apologize to me.'' ''Don't you?'' He asked, not really _asking_ her.  
''Apologize? I haven't done anything wrong Matthew. Jackson is a friend, I was just saying thanks to him for walking me home.'' _She was lying and she knew it_. _She knew he knew it too._  
''I don't believe you, April.'' ''Not one bit.'' ''I'm taking you to bed. You can make it up to me there.''  
''No you're not. You are going to go home Matthew. I don't want you here.'' she responded, now slightly scared.

Matthew's grip was getting tighter and tighter on her arm. She didn't like where this was going. She was scared and did the only thing she knew how to.  
''Ouch!.'' Matthew shouted as he felt a sharp pain in his nether regions. April quickly opened her front door and pushed him outside with as much force as she could muster. Before slamming the door in his face she shouted, ''This was the last time Matthew. Never again, do you hear me? We are over, finished...for good!'' she slammed the door shut. April slid down to the floor as tears were pouring from her eyes. She couldn't stop them. What the hell had just happened? If there ever was a more important reason for ending things with Matthew, this was it. It could have gone much worse.  
Eventually standing up, she looked through the peephole in the front door to check if he was still there. He wasn't. _Phew. _April walked into her kitchen and poured herself a small glass of whiskey before she took herself up to bed once more. Climbing into bed she closed her eyes. All she could think about was Jackson and how much she wanted,_ no needed _him to be there, to hold her close and help her go to sleep.

The next morning April got out of bed, had a shower and started to get her clothes on. As she went to put her t shirt over her head she noticed them. Bruises. On her wrists from where Matthew had grabbed her the night before. Thinking better of it, she returned to her chest of drawers and pulled out a sweater instead. At least then she could hide the bruises. She then went downstairs, grabbed everything she needed and set off to work.

* * *

A few days had passed since the incident with Matthew and she hadn't heard from him thank goodness. Some days when she was walking home though, she could swear she was being followed. Maybe she was just being crazy and imagining things, who knew. As long as Matthew stayed away from her, she would be happy.

One of the evenings she was walking home, she suddenly felt a vibration coming from her purse, it was her phone. She looked at the screen but didn't recognize the number. She didn't normally answer unknown numbers but for some reason, tonight she did.

''Hello?'' '  
'Hi April, it's Jackson.''  
''Jackson? How did you get my number?''  
''Ah see, I have my ways.'' he said playfully.  
''Well, however you got it, I'm very happy you called.'' she replied, hoping he could feel the smile that was on her lips.  
''How have you been? I'm sorry I haven't been in the store for a while. Things have been kind of hectic at work.''  
''Oh, don't worry about it. It's completely understandable.''  
''So, I was wondering..Would it be okay to see you again? I mean outside of work.'' he asked.  
''Oh well, I umm..''  
''I understand if you don't want to, I know you have a boyfriend and it wouldn't be appropriate.''  
''Oh, um. Well, actually Matthew and I broke up.'' she said honestly.  
''Oh I'm sorry to hear that.'' Jackson said, completely lying through his teeth.  
''Oh no, don't be. It was going to happen eventually. I just had the push I needed to end things.''  
''I see...well in that case, do you want to go for a drink or a bite to eat? I will behave, I promise.'' he said cheekily.  
''Do you know what? I would love to.''  
''Great!.'' ''Are you free right now?''  
''Well, I was just on my way home, but sure, I can be.''  
''OK well I'll meet you at the corner of your road and we can go from there.''  
''You're on.'' April replied, with a huge grin on her face.

A few minutes later she reached their meeting point. Looking out for Jackson, sure enough he was heading towards her.  
_Keep it cool, Kepner.  
_Coming to a halt in front of her, Jackson smiled. ''Hey.''  
''Hi.'' she smiled back._ God, he looked amazing as always._  
''Lets go?'' He asked with a smile.  
''Of course.''

Jackson held his hand out and April took it. His hands were so soft, much softer than she expected them to be. He gently brushed his thumb over her forefinger and smiled at her. April couldn't help but smile back at him.  
They only had their hands linked together but it felt _so **right**. _


End file.
